


Better Off As Lovers

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Seishirou are living together trying to make their twisted relationship work. One night the assassin comes home and finds his fellow onmyouji in an interesting position. </p><p>PWP M FOR LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off As Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/gifts).



> FOR THIS PROMPT Imagine Person A catches Person B masturbating and B is oblivious that they have an audience. Does A reveal their self? Slip away? Come in and help them out…?  
> AU  PRE X VERSE, Subaru's about 20 in this and yay, PWP!

 

If there was one thing the Sakurazukamori didn't like, it was coming home to a quiet apartment. He knew it was dangerous to be living with the head of the Sumeragi clan, but they wanted to try to make this so-called relationship of theirs work.

Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to sense the other's presence. Which was easy enough, he was in the bedroom. Clearly the other wasn't planning an attack; he would surely have more defensives up. Then what on earth was Subaru up to? Maybe he was sleeping in the bedroom, who knows?

The long black coat was hung up in the closet and Seishirou undid his tie as he walked. He heard faint panting sounds coming from the bedroom. Curious, he headed down the hall and cracked the bedroom door open; he was greeted with quite a sight. 

Subaru Sumeragi was sprawled on the bed, completely naked and covered in sweat. His emerald eyes were shut as he slid a vibrator down his chest, past his stomach and down  _ah._ The assassin was merely amused as he watched Subaru drive himself crazy. If Subaru knew he was watching, the onmyouji would instantly freeze and stop all actions, not to mention turn a delicious shade of red. Seishirou didn't have to worry about that though, he was the Sakurazukamori, he wouldn't be caught.

So caught up in his own pride over his self control, he had missed Subaru grab a well used bottle of lubricant and prepare himself and slick some on the vibrator as well. He didn't miss the younger man slide the toy inside of himself. A gasp followed as his hand slowly worked the toy in and out of his tight body. Despite the heat pooling in his own pants, Seishirou stayed put and continued to watch Subaru pleasure himself. 

Subaru twisted and writhed his body as the stimulation from having the vibrator inside of him whilst turned on. "A-a—ahh, Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou wasn't sure what had made him snap. Perhaps his hormones had let go at last at seeing his lover in such a state, perhaps it was he had decided Subaru shouldn't be able to get pleasure off something other than himself or perhaps it was the way Subaru had said his name. Whatever it was, the assassin found himself ridding himself of his most of his clothes as he walked. Subaru didn't sense him come in given what he was doing.

Subaru only reacted when he felt the weight shift in the bed and when he saw the Sakurazukamori in just his boxers on the bed next to him, his face turning a dark red. "S--Seishirou-san...I didn't think you were home yet…."

"I've been home for awhile Subaru-kun; I have to say you put on quite a performance."

Subaru opened his mouth to protest, only to have Seishirou's mouth placed over his own. The assassin reached between them and pulled the vibrator out of the younger onmyouji. Subaru whimpered into the kiss from the lost of the stimulation and his hands fondled at the older man's back. Subaru pulled away from the kiss, panting hard. "Seishirou-san...please…please..."

A smirk on the older man's lips. "Please what…Subaru-kun?"

Subaru fidgeted on the bed, turning red under that mismatched gaze, shyness fading as his body screamed for pleasure. "Please…please fuck me…"

"How could I refuse when you're practically begging me?" A strong hand gripped Subaru's stiff erection making the younger man arch into the touch and moan.

"Aahh---Seishirou-san…no teasing….please…"

"I need to repay you for teasing  _me_ Subaru-kun." Grabbing the bottle Subaru had discarded; he slicked his fingers and slowly pushed them inside of Subaru, rubbing inside the boy at a slow pace. So slow that Subaru desperately bucked into his touch, trying to get him to go faster.

"I-I-I didn't know you were home Seishirou-san….and I was thinking of you…and I wanted you but you weren't home…please…."

Another smirk as he removed teasing fingers and gripped Subaru's hands and placed them on the hem of his boxers. "Please what?"

It seemed Subaru had lost his patience as he pulled the older man’s boxers down, pausing to give his lover's erection a well deserved squeeze before grabbing the lubricant bottle and slicking his partner up earning him a low groan. "Now get inside me, I've wanted this close to all day."

The one remaining amber eye glinted full of lust. Not being able to resist the sight of Subaru sprawled on the bed, legs spread just for him, so hot and ready to be taken, Seishirou pushed inside earning a loud gasp from Subaru at the joining of their bodies. Long legs wrapped around Seishirou's waist as they fell into a rhythm. 

One thing for sure, this was way better than what Subaru was doing earlier, at least according to the younger onmyouji it was. Of course that was a given, Seishirou was a man of many hidden talents and sex was one thing the man was very good at. This particular time the pace was hard and fast, Subaru registered it as "punishment" for daring to try to get off without him.

"A-aah! Seishirou-san!" Subaru's head tipped back as his lover hit that spot inside of him and then suddenly slowed in movements. "S-Sei-Seishirou-san?" Subaru had been so close to his peak so why had Seishirou stopped so abruptly?

"S-Seishirou-san? What is it?"

"Y-you can't leave."

To this Subaru managed a weak, shy smile and placed his hand on the older man's face."I haven't yet, have I? If I go anywhere, it will be with you."

"Hmm…good answer Subaru-kun; after all, you are  _mine."_ With that he resumed his pace of moving inside the younger man, although the pace had quickened.

Not long after Subaru felt that burning pleasure of release, his body starting to loosen having finally hitting the point it wanted. He came back from his high just in time to witness his partner's own moment of release.

Hours later when they were sitting in bed together, sharing a cigarette between them, Subaru brought up the question that was nagging his mind. "Seishirou-san? Why did you stop earlier?"

Long fingers took the cigarette from Subaru's lips and he paused to take a drag from it. "Why you ask? Maybe it's because I've realized that this ‘relationship’ of ours isn't as simple as I first thought it to be."

"Why is that?"

"When the year 1999 comes Subaru-kun, are you going to rise up to your fate as one of the, ah, what do the Sumeragi clan call it, ah, the Dragons of Heaven?"

"No, I couldn’t care less about the future of the world. I got better than what I wished for, but what about you, Seishirou-san? You're one of the Dragons of Earth, right?" 

"I am, but like you I really don't care. I'll continue to work of course. Perhaps we should leave Tokyo, it is quite dull after all these years, and you’d be going with me of course?"

"Yes of course, I meant what I said. Despite whom you are and what you've done, I  _do_  love you. Even if you don't answer questions straightforwardly. So why isn't as simple as you thought it would be?"

The cigarette was finally crushed in the bedside ashtray and lips ghosted Subaru's ear. "Because it's not just about ownership anymore, you did the impossible Subaru-kun."

The hairs on the young onmyouji’s neck stood up on end. "And what is that Seishirou-san?"

"Let's just say those feelings of yours towards me just may be mutual."


End file.
